


Difference

by VortyVort3



Category: Siivagunner King For Another Day Tournament, The Misadventures of R2 and Miku
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortyVort3/pseuds/VortyVort3
Summary: NOTE: The story is only available on Google Drive because there's too many pictures and uses fonts that won't work on here. Just copy & paste the link if you want to read it.SUMMARY:Crosses over "The Misadventures of R2 & Miku" & "King for Another Day" and takes place after the KFAD2 tournament. R2 gets a visit from HOBaRT, his recent friend. Miku & MissingNo are dragged along, accidentally causing more mayhem than usual.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Difference

LINK: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KaxQ55LjJ9ZqaQaXKP3h-ogaa9uzhYKP

Thank you so much in advance! If you want to comment and/or leave critiques, I will greatly appreciate it!


End file.
